Miracle in Christmas day
by Park Shita
Summary: Keajaiban yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia cintai, yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu tepat di bulan desember, dan bertepatan dengan bulan itu juga ia mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Akankah Baekhyun bisa mengubah keadaan? dan tetap hidup bersama Chanyeol? namja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Yaoi, Chanbaek side


Title : Miracle in Christmas day

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Genre : Yaoi, romance

Pairing : Chanbaek, and other

Just oneshoot..

Happy reading

.

.

.

_Salju yang turun di saat natal, sama dinginnya dengan hatiku..._

_Indahnya hiasan pohon natal tak seindah hidupku.._

_Tingginya harapan anak-anak bertemu Santa, setinggi harapanku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu kembali.._

_Di hari bahagia ini hanya satu harapanku,_

_Sebuah keajaiban.._

_.._

_.._

Pagi yang indah, dingin dan tentu saja menyibukkan. Semua orang di seluruh dunia sibuk menyiapkan natal mereka. Terlihat dari semua toko yang disesaki pembeli, semua orang yang berlalu lalang dengan banyak kantung di tangan mereka, tak peduli saat ini cuaca sangat dingin karena kristalan es putih yang biasa di sebut salju tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan, mereka juga tak peduli dengan baju tebal yang mereka gunakan yang menghambat langkah mereka, sekali lagi MEREKA TAK PEDULI, yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah hari ini segera berlalu dan berganti menjadi hari esok. Dimana akan ada suara lonceng yang berbunyi, ketukan pintu dari para tetangga, dentingan suara musik, dan jangan lupakan tentang hadiah yang menanti untuk dibuka di bawah pohon natal.

Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, ada salah satu sosok yang menarik perhatian dengan syal berwarna merahnya juga payung hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan dengan santainya dan terus melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang. Ia segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf dan membantu mengambil barang milik orang yang ia tabrak yang ternyata sebuah buku. Jemari lentiknya terulur, dan seketika ia membatu saat menatap judul yang tertera di buku itu "Miracle In December".

"Kau pernah membacanya?" suara orang yang ia tabrak menginterupsi.

"Hah? a..aniya." sahutnya lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau membacanya. Buku ini sangat bagus, menceritakan tentang sebuah keajaiban. Uhm.. maaf aku jadi bicara ngawur. Hehehe.." ucap namja yang kini menatapnya.

"Hah? hehehe.. ne. Aku akan membacanya nanti. Apakah dijual disemua toko?"

"Ne. Buku ini terbit sebulan yang lalu."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah." Sahut namja mungil itu sambil ikut berdiri.

"Oh iya kenalkan namaku, Do Kyungsoo." ucap namja yang kini memeluk bukunya di depan dada dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang sepertinya hadiah natal.

"Oh aku Byun Baekhyun." Sahut namja mungil itu.

"Oh senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku harap kau mendapatkan keajaiban di bulan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun memerengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan itu?" tanya Baekhyun membuat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Hhm.. percaya tidak percaya. Tapi lihat ini! Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang aku dapat di natal tahun lalu." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar cantik di jari manisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan sesaat setelah sosok itu menjauh, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa keajaiban akan datang padaku?" gumamnya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasa ada sebuah sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok jangkung yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan chagi? Kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan?" tanya sosok itu.

"Ah, Kris. Ani. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi? Oh iya memangnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Kris.

"Jika aku bilang itu kau, apa kau percaya?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Kris hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggandeng lengan kekasihnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya.

...

..

.

Baekhyun meletakan barang belanjaannya di atas meja, kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Wajahnya menatap datar ke arah cermin miliknya, sampai ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat tentang buku yang baru saja ia beli tadi, ia segera berjalan keluar dan membongkar semua barang belanjaannya, dan betapa bodohnya ia saat menyadari ternyata ia meletakkannya di dalam tas ransel miliknya. Ia segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya, dan hal itu sempat membuat anjing kecil berwarna coklat miliknya menatapnya bingung.

Saat buku itu sudah di tangannya, ia merobek bungkusnya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai membuka halaman pertama dan membaca kata sambutan dari si penulis yang di ketahui bernama Zhang Yizing seorang penulis yang berasal dari daratan China, dan buku ini merupakan kumpulan dari pengalamannya dan beberapa orang tentang kekuatan keajaiban di bulan natal. Baekhyun mendengus pelan seolah tak percaya,namun matanya tetap bergerak membaca halaman berikutnya. Matanya mulai melebar dan ia mulai antusias membacanya. Waktu terus berlalu dan halaman yang belum Baekhyun baca mulai menipis, sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan kantuknya, tepat pada kalimat _" Saat Kau meminta maka semesta akan menjawabnya. Itulah yang dinamakan dengan keajaiban, saat semua diluar dari logikamu."_

...

..

.

"_Just Like the Christmas day"_

Ponselnya berdering, dan hal itu membuatnya terlonjak terkejut. Ia segera mengangkatnya dan menjawab dengan suara yang parau.

"Aigoo. Mianhae aku lupa Kris. Baiklah aku bersiap sekarang, kau berangkatlah. Saat kau sampai aku berjanji aku telah siap." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menutup ponselnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 20.45 WKS, dan dia mengumpat dirinya karena telah ketiduran selama 3 jam. Ia segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandinya, dan membanting pintunya keras membuat Monggu- anjingnya- terbangun dengan mata bulat dan kembali tertidur. Dan buku yang Baekhyun baca tadi tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur, dan jendela yang terbuka membuat buku itu tertiup angin dan halamannya berterbangan lalu berhenti tepat di halaman 112 _" Kekuatan cinta adalah salah satu hal yang menyebabkan keajaiban ada."_

Baekhyun merapikan sedikit ruang tamunya, dan segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tersenyum pelan saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannnya, walaupun sempat terbesit di pikirannya jika sosok itu bukan Kris,melainkan seseorang yang pernah ada di hatinya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau membawa apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani hanya beberapa botol wine, aku tahu kau lupa menyiapkannya."

"Hahaha. Kau tak pernah salah Kris."

"Karena aku mengenalmu sayang." Ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun, namun ia tak menolak tak juga menerima.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berpesta, dan melakukan tradisi thanks giving bersama rekan-rekan yang lain. Dan saat jam menunjukan pukul 00.00 mereka mulai menghitung mundur. Dan setelah jam berubah menjadi 00.01 mereka berteriak senang sambil membuat keributan. Lalu setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan disini Baekhyun seorang diri sedang bersiap untuk tidur, namun saat akan menutup tirai jendelanya tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, dan ia kembali teringat dengan buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Gumamnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menyelimuti dirinya lalu tertidur.

...

...

...

Dugh..

Dugh..

Dugh..

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Namun suara pintu itu semakin keras, ia mengumpat dalam hati siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat kegaduhan. Ia tak peduli matanya masih tertutup.

"Aigoo. Ayo bangun, ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap suara itu sedikit berteriak.

"Ck." Baekhyun hanya berdecak lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mau terlambat?" ucap suara itu lagi. Baekhyun semakin kesal, untuk apa Kris membangunkannya bukankah ini hari natal?

"Baekkie? Apa kau mau kalau kita terlambat? Ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap suara itu lagi. Baekhyun membuka matanya, masih di bawah bantalnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu, ia tahu suara Kris tak seberat itu, ia tahu Kris tak mungkin akan membangunkannya dengan berteriak seperti itu. Tapi itu tak mungkin, itu tak mungkin cinta pertamanya yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya, cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah tersampaikan, orang yang meninggal tepat di bulan Desember. Itu tak mungkin Chanyeol, orang yang selalu ia cintai sampai detik ini.

"Byun Baekhyun!" ucap suara itu kini sambil menarik selimut Baekhyun dan juga bantal yang menutup wajah Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun seolah berhenti berdetak, mulutnya terbuka, dan air matanya hampir saja mengalir, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Chan..Chanyeol?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja aku ,bodoh. Kau fikir siapa?" ucap sosok itu sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, apakah ini mimpi? Fikirnya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Cepat kau mandi dan kita segera berangkat, 30 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, ingat ini hari pertama kita di Senior High School." Bentak namja itu lagi.

"Chanyeol... Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Baekhyun dan segera memeluk Chanyeol erat, membuat namja tinggi itu nyaris kehabisan nafasnya.

...

..

.

Baekhyun masih terpaku menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengomel di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, karena Baekhyun yang terlambat bangun dan selama perjalanan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila dan bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ini mimpi bahkan memintannya untuk mencubitnya, akhirnya disinilah mereka. Di toilet dengan sapu dan lap pel yang setia menjadi teman mereka dua jam kedepan, yah setidaknya begitu yang Kim songsaengnim katakan yang ternyata guru terkiller yang ada di sekolah itu dan bahkan tak mentolerir keterlambatan siswa baru.

"Jika kau tadi tak berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila mungkin kita tak berada disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggerakan lap pel itu dengan asal. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh heran dan segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan satu alis diangkat. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Apa ada hal aneh yang kau sembunyikan?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Hah.. Apakah kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kris hyung?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali menggeleng. Kenapa Kris? Fikirnya.

" Apa kau baru saja menghabiskan uang bulananmu untuk membeli sesuatu yang tidak penting dan kau takut eommamu marah? Lalu sekarang kau bersikap manis agar aku meminjamkanmu uang?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nah benar kan?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, ia memutuskan kembali berjalan ke tempatnya semula.

"Hah, mencurigakan." Ucapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, kemudian ia berbalik dan.

CHU..

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Dasar pervert!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tak membencinya hanya saja jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan itu terlalu.. uhm.. tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Byun si cerewet." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengepel di area yang berbeda.

"Akh." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sakit di tangannya. Chanyeol segera mendekat. Baekhyun membalik tangannya dan melihat ada sebuah luka lebam disana.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun ia tak tahu kenapa bisa ada luka disana. Tentang memori 7 tahun lalu ia tak begitu mengingatnya.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu kemarin. Tao sshi memang keterlaluan, baru bisa wushu saja dia sudah sombong dan membully orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun baru ingat, Tao adalah teman sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di Junior high school dulu, dan ia menyukai Kris yang merupakan senior mereka, tapi entah mengapa mereka berempat kembali di pertemukan di sekolah yang sama dengan Kris yang kini menjadi senior mereka setahun lebih tua. Dan Kris yang sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun membuat Tao berulang kali mengganggu Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Beberapa memori tentang itu kembali teringat di benak Baekhyun. Jika dulu ia akan memikirkan kenapa Tao melakukan hal itu padanya? Kenapa harus ia yang di bully? Dan fikiran-fikiran lainnya. Namun ia sekarang merasa masa bodoh, yang ada difikirannya hanya Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya.

" Kau duduk saja sana. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Ucap Chanyeol dan mengambil tongkat pel milik Baekhyun.

"ani..ani.. ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita."

"Andwe.. dengan kondisi tangan seperti itu mana bisa kau mengepel."

"Aku bisa Chanyeol."

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecak lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di atas westafle.

"Diam dan duduk dengan tenang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

...

..

.

Baekhyun masih merasa kalau ini adalah mimpi, seandainya benar ini mimpi ia berharap tak akan pernah bangun dari tidurnya setidaknya ia bisa kembali bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menatap langit yang cerah, kini ia sedang duduk di taman dan Chanyeol sedang membelikannya minuman.

" Apakah ini yang dinamakan keajaiban? Apakah doaku terkabul?" gumam Baekhyun kecil sambil tersenyum ke arah langit.

"Akh.." Baekhyun meringis dengan alis yang bertautan saat sebuah benda dingin menempel di pipinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?" ucap Chanyeol si pelaku yang menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan namja mesum sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyiku perut Chanyeol,membuat Chanyeol tersedak dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Baekkie. Lihatlah yeoja itu. Wow, sangat seksi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat ke arah seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim dan berjalan bak model. Baekhyun ingat pernah mengalami ini, dan saat itu dia berkata _" Benar. Sangat seksi, suatu saat aku akan menikahi yang seperti itu." _Tapi tidak sekarang, saat itu ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan kata-katanya. Tapi malah Chanyeol tak menanggapinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja keseksiannya Baekhyun bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika aku menjadi seorang yoeja apa kau akan menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan dagunya dengan wajah berfikir.

"Jika kau menjadi yoeja aku yakin, kau sama sekali tak menarik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mungkin seseksi itu. Tubuhmu kan pendek dan kurus, mana menarik?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun kesal sambil melempar arah pandangnya.

"Tapi jika kau tetap menjadi namja, maka aku akan menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

BLUSH..

Baekhyun langsung blushing dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"kka!" Chanyeol bangkit sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Eodiseo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sepertinya kau tak enak badan, wajahmu merah padam begitu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus kesal,ia tahu Chanyeol hanya pura-pura bodoh. Baekhyun tahu benar jika Chanyeol tahu kalau dirinya blushing bukan tidak enak badan. Tapi Baekhyun tak menolak, ia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol.

...

Disini mereka sekarang, di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Awalnya memang Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, namun Baekhyun merengek ingin ke rumah Chanyeol dengan alasan malas pulang karena halmeoni dan halabojinya sedang pergi. Ah aku hampir lupa, Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya.

"Ah aku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur Chanyeol.

"Yak! Lepaskan dulu sepatumu!"

"Shirreo." Sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan baju kaos berwarna kuning cerah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hadiah permberianku saat ulangtahunmu yang ke 15?"

"Oh ini. Yah lumayan untuk aku pakai dirumah. Sayang untuk dibuang."

"Mwo? dibuang? Jadi kau berencana untuk membuangnya?"

"Ne mungkin 5 tahun lagi setelah ini usang." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas.

"Mungkin tak akan ada lima tahun lagi Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun kecil dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hah? ani..ani.." sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ia tahu Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu tadi.

Ceklek..

Kedua namja itu menoleh saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Baekhyun tertegun sosok itu adalah sosok yang menjadi pendampingnya dimasa depan, tapi kini sosok itu terlihat sedikit lebih muda.

"Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hei, ternyata ada kau Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun ingat jika Kris bertanya seperti itu Baekhyun pasti akan segera menjawab. _" Jika ada Park Chanyeol disampingku, jangan harap hariku menyenangkan hyung." _Tapi tidak, ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan hyung. Kan ada Chanyeol disampingku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. Kedua namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengernyit , tidak biasanya! Fikir mereka.

"Oh iya hyung, ada apa? Kenapa ke kamarku?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris ber oh ria karena baru mengingat tujuannya.

"Hm, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan club basketku yeol!" ucap Kris.

"Oh Ba_"

"Jangan!" bentak Baekhyun. Kedua namja itu menoleh heran. Baekhyun mengatakan jangan, bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan ia tak ingin Chanyeolnya berubah. Karena semenjak Chanyeol bergabung dengan club basket yang di ketuai oleh Kris, Chanyeol menjadi siswa nakal dan sering bandel. Dan darisana ia mengenal balapan malam, dan juga merokok tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Karena itu semua hasutan dari teman-teman Kris. Jika Kris adalah tipe orang yang tetap pendirian dan tidak mudah terpengaruh,berbeda dengan adik kandungnya Chanyeol yang masih labil.

"Maksudku.. Bukankah kau suka bermain gitar Yeolie? Kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan club musik? Aku juga akan bergabung kesana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, membosankan. Basket lebih keren." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon.. jebal Yeol. Aku memohon padamu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang telah menggenang. Baik Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

" Kenapa kau seperti ini Baek?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin berpisah denganmu Yeollie. Aku ingin terus bersamamu." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak memikirkan apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin merubah masa depan.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau masuk club musik saja Yeol-ah." Ucap Kris dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Hm.." Chanyeol berdehem, setelahnya Kris pergi dan menutup pintu. Ia juga memberi salam pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih sibuk menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersedihnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekkie. Sungguh aku tak mengerti denganmu. Sebenarnya ada ap_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun menggenang dan akhirnya mengalir, ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, walau basah tapi ciuman mereka terasa manis.

" Aku mencintaimu Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu semua menjadi gelap.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menggeram dalam tidurnya, ia sedikit menggeliat. Lalu seketika ia tersentak, ia segera bangun. Ia takut jika yang ia alami seharian kemarin adalah mimpi, tapi ia segera tersenyum saat melihat kondisi kamarnya masih sama saat dia SMA dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan." Teriak halmeoni.

"Ne halmeoni aku segera bersiap." Teriak Baekhyun.

Dan setelah selesai Baekhyun segera turun, berpamitan dan menuju pintu gerbangnya.

"Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum. Dan mata Baekhyun menatap sesuatu berwarna merah yang terparkir di samping Chanyeol.

"Yeol kapan kau membeli motor ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau memiliki motor saat kita duduk di bangku kelas dua?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengernyit dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak mendadak amnesia kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri yang memilihkan warnanya untukku kemarin, apa kau lupa? Dan bukankah kita sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekarang?" mendengar itu Baekhyun tersentak dan ia tersadar sesuatu. Waktu tak berjalan dengan seharusnya, dan ia tak mengerti dengan pola berjalannya waktu sekarang. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli yang terpenting Chanyeol ada disampingnya. Tapi ia kembali teringat dengan pernyataan cinta mereka kemarin, apa sekarang mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengenakan helm ke Baekhyun.

"Ne. Oh iya Yeol. Apa status kita sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Status? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kita masih berteman?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Baekkie? Apa kau ingin kita menjadi musuh?"

"Ah ani...ani.. aku hanya bergurau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya kecewa.

..

..

"Baekkie?"

"Ne?"

"Pulang sekolah kau ada kegiatan?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka merapikan buku mereka.

"Ani. Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia. Yang pasti tempat yang menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan tempat yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya. Sebuah tempat seperti gudang tua, namun diluarnya berjejer banyak kendaraan. Dan Baekhyun baru ingat tempat itu adalah markas untuk para pembalap liar, dan Chanyeol adalah salah satunya.

"Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin masuk!" ucap Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae? Kau kan belum melihat ke dalamnya. Di dalam sangat menarik tak seperti kondisi luarnya." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menjangkau tangan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap berdiri terpaku. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, lalu membujuk Baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun mau, tapi ia akan melakukan sesuatu lain untuk merubah masa depan.

"Hei!" ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi beberapa namja yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja bulat.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol. Akhirnya kau datang. Bagaimana? Apa malam ini jadi?" tanya seorang namja berkulit Tan, yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kai.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh siapa dia?" tanya namja yang kini sedang menyesap rokoknya dengan kulit seputih susu yang Baekhyun ingat namanya adalah Sehun.

"Dia ada_"

"Aku kekasihnya." Sahut Baekhyun, dan sontak membuat semuanya sedikit tersentak apalagi Chanyeol.

"Ck! Kau berbohong Yeol. Kau bilang kau tak memiliki kekasih." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Benar. Huh, sudah pupus harapanku untuk bersamamu." Ucap namja cantik yang hanya duduk sambil memeluk kekasihnya Oh Sehun, yang sama sekali terlihat tak marah saat kekasihnya merayu namja lain. Mungkin dia fikir, kekasihnya –Luhan- bercanda, namun Baekhyun ingat namja bernama Luhan ini pernah merayu Chanyeol dan karena itu Sehun dan Chanyeol sampai bertengkar.

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu Luhan sshi. Tapi maaf, Chanyeol adalah milikku. Jadi kau tak akan bisa pura-pura mabuk dan menggodanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, padahal ia sedang menyindir Luhan barusan. Suasana mendadak canggung, apalagi adu tatap mematikan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Ha..ha..ha..hahaha,. kenapa jadi dingin begini. Hei apa kalian sedang bermain_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Mana mungkin aku punya niatan seperti itu. Semua orang tahu aku hanya bercanda. Ckckck. Kekasih yang posesif. Dan darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku rasa kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh salahku. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Dan masalah namamu... salahkan dirimu yang masih mengenakan seragam. Itu tertulis jelas di name tag mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seragam Luhan.

" Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun keluar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada teman-temanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku hanya tak ingin kau salah pergaulan. Kau tak tahu orang macam apa mereka."

"Baekhyun, mereka orang baik-baik penampilan mereka saja yang terlihat berandalan."

"Ani. Mereka yang telah membuatmu berubah Yeollie."

" Berubah bagaimana Baek? Kau berlebihan. Sudah aku tak ingin bertengkar, ayo masuk!"

"Ani. Aku ingin kita pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini Yeollie."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu Baek? Jangan mendramatisir keadaan!" Nada Chanyeol sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tak mendramatisir, ini benar-benar kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau sampai Kris hyung tahu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dia tahu? oh kau takut pria pujaanmu yang sempurna itu akan terlihat cacat karena memiliki adik yang bermasalah sepertiku?"

"Bu...bukan begitu Yeol. Lagipula siapa yang memujanya."

"Jangan berbohong Baek. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kris hyung. Kau selalu saja membangga-banggakannya di depanku, di depan semua orang."

"Ani.. aku melakukannya karena sebuah alasan."

"Alasan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu Yeol, karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

" Aku serius Yeol. Aku tak bercanda, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi aku sengaja memendamnya. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Baekhyun?" dan setelah itu Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam, pelan dan perlahan ciumannya semakin membuat mereka melayang. Chanyeol hendak menjauhkan wajahnya, namun Baekhyun mencegahnya, ia takut setelah ciuman itu berakhir, hari ini juga berakhir. Tapi karena mengingat kebutuhan oksigen mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipinya lembut, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

...

...

Baekhyun mendengar suara anak-anak berteriak, dan beberapa alunan musik menganggu pendengarannya ia segera membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ada di sebuah kincir ria.

" Kau sudah bangun?" ucap sebuah suara.

"Kris hyung?"

"Ne. Kau tertidur saat kita_"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang hyung?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, firasatnya mulai buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Cepat katakan hyung! Tanggal berapa sekarang!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Tanggal 21 desember."

"Tahun?"

"Tahun 2008."

"Hyung aku mau pulang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menggenang.

"Tapi wahana ini masih berputar."

"Aku tak mau tahu hyung, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol." Bentak Baekhyun dan nyaris saja ia membuka pintu wahana itu tapi Kris segera mencegahnya.

"Apa kau gila? Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?"

"Hyung aku mohon hentikan alat ini!" mohon Baekhyun. Kris menoleh ke arah jendela, dan saat keretanya mendapat giliran di bawah dan melewati petugas, Kris mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Petugas itu segera memencet tombol merah.

"Maafkan aku , adikku mendadak tak enak badan. Gamsahamnida ajusshi." Ucap Kris. Baekhyun segera berlari, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau ...Kau dimana?"

"Yeobbuseyo? Baekhyun sshi. Ini Aku Kai, Chanyeol akan segera memulai balapannya."

"Mwo? bisa kau hentikan dia?"

"Mianhae, aku tak berani, sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk." Ucap Kai.

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, dan berusaha menghentikan taksi. Tapi Kris menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu baekhyun?"

"Hyung.. Chanyeol...Chanyeol dalam bahaya. Aku tak mau kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya hyung.. hiks..hiks.."

"Katakan dia dimana?" ucap Kris lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal, Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati mudah-mudahan ia tak terlambat.

..21 Desember 2008 siang sari..

" Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi bersama Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka akan pulang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus, karena masalah Chanyeol yang berciuman dengan Luhan-tapi itu semua adalah rencana Luhan, yang diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol-

"Apa ia mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?" tanya Chanyeol tak menyerah.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kalian akan berkencan?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau ia memang kenapa? Mau aku berkencan dengannya, mau aku jalan-jalan dengannya, mau aku berpacaran dengannya atau menikah dengannya sekalipun itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja namja bernama Luhan itu." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Apa kau cemburu? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf, dia yang membuatku mabuk dan menciumku"

"Bicara saja pada tanganmu sendiri. Siapa yang percaya?" bentak Baekhyun lagi.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku jujur, aku tak berbohong padamu."

" Aku tak peduli. Aku pulang dulu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan berkencan dengan orang yang aku cintai." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Dan satu lagi, Aku tak cemburu Yeollie. Karena aku membencimu, dan aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke luar, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Chanyeol.

..21 December 2008 siang hari berakhir..

Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya, ia terus berdoa dalam hati saat sampai di markas mereka, Baekhyun segera turun tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang masih bingung dengan tempat ini.

"Kai! Dimana Chanyeol?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun sshi. Itu sebentar lagi dia akan_"

DOOR..

Dan bersamaan dengan suara letusan itu kedua motor keren itu segera melesat dengan cepat. Baekhyun terus berdoa mudah-mudahan tak terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol. Motor merah milik Chanyeol melesat dengan cepat, matanya fokus melihat ke depan. Tapi jika di perhatikan mata elang Chanyeol sedikit merah dan berair dan perlahan genangan air itu turun melewati pipinya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusapnya.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih Kris hyung? Kenapa kau bilang membenciku?" gumam Chanyeol dan segera berbalik saat sudah sampai batas meninggalkan lawan bermainnya. Walaupun pikirannya sedang kacau tapi permainannya tetaplah nomer satu. Chanyeol terus melaju kan motornya, dan dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat keramaian orang-orang yang mengelukan namanya. Tapi tanpa Chanyeol ketahui lawan bermainnya melakukan kecurangan dengan sedikit menyerempet Chanyeol dan menendang bagian belakang motor Chanyeol tentu saja tanpa dilihat oleh yang lainnya. Dan motor Chanyeol oleng, lalu terbanting dan terguling beberapa meter, Chanyeol terhempas, dan kaca helmnya lepas. Semuanya berteriak histeris, termasuk Baekhyun yang dengan segera berlari ke menuju Chanyeol.

"Yeollie.. hiks..hikss.." tangis Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan melepaskan helmnya yang sudah hancur.

"Baekkie? Ka..kau datang?" tanya Chanyeol terbata.

"Ne.. Bertahanlah Yeollie."

"Baek.. Mi..mianhae.. ak..aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne..ne.. mianhae.. aku sama sekali tak membencimu Yeollie. Bertahanlah, mana janjimu yang akan merayakan natal bersamaku? Mana? Bertahanlah Yeollie.."

"Ak..aku tak bisa.. rasanya sakit Baekkie..uhuk.."

"Bertahanlah Yeollie.. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ne. Nado." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirnya bibir itu bersatu, dan Baekhyun tahu setelah ini semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Permintaan Baekhyun untuk kembali bertemu dan menghabiskan masa-masanya dengan Chanyeol segera berakhir di hari kematian Chanyeol. Baekhyun seolah tak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, namun suara sirene ambulans yang berbunyi nyaring mengakhiri ciuman mereka, dan semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

..

..

..

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Iya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, air matanya mengalir perlahan. Sepertinya waktu sudah kembali berjalan normal, bahkan Baekhyun kini berada dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, selamanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup erat matanya.

TING TONG..

Suara bel pintu membuat Baekhyun terpaksa harus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sempatkan untuk melihat kalender yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. '23 Desember 2013' Baekhyun menghela nafas, permintaannya untuk bisa kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol sudah berakhir, tapi setidaknya itu terkabul walau berakhir sama. Saat akan menginjakkan kakinya dilantai, tak sengaja ia menginjak sebuah benda. Baekhyun menatapnya, ternyata buku yang membuat ia sampai ketiduran. Ia mengambilnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang besar sampai-sampai wajah Kris tertutup olehnya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum pahitnya, setidaknya ia tak boleh terlihat bersedih di depan orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Nadamu terdengar seperti orang yang tak senang."

"Ne.. aku merasa sedikit_" tunggu Baekhyun kenal suara ini. Ia segera berbalik dan

"Ah percuma saja aku memberimu kejutan."

"CHANYEOOLLLLL..." pekik Baekhyun lalu segera memeluk Chanyeol dan nyaris membuatnya terjungkal.

"Lep,...lepaskan! aku tak bisa bernafas!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah mati?"

"Mwo? kau berharap aku meninggal hah?" ucap Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menulikannya. Ia segera menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Baek.. ada apa denganmu hah?" tanya Chanyeol setelah tautan mereka terlepas.

"Chanyeol aku merindukanmu."

"Ckckck... bukankah dua hari yang lalu kita baru saja bertemu di hari peringatan kematian Kris hyung?"

"Hari peringatan kematian Kris hyung?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi..

"Yak! Bercandamu tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba amnesia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani.. jelaskan padaku! Kenapa Kris hyung bisa meninggal?"

"Kecelakaan motor 5 tahun lalu. 21 Desember 2008. Kau masih tak ingat?"

"Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Saat itu Kris hyung bilang akan meminjam motorku dan menyuruhku menggantikannya untuk berkencan denganmu. Kau tak ingat?di hari kita bertengkar karena masalah Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

" Aku..aku..."

"AH sudahlah.. ayo kita rayakan malam natal." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah ruang tamu melihat foto dirinya dan Kris hyung yang dulu terpajang disana, dan ternyata telah berganti menjadi Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya..

"Baekkie? Kau mau aku meletakan winenya dimana?"

"Di kulkas Yeollie." Sahut Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu, buku yang Baekhyun letakan di atas meja nakasnya berterbangan karena tertiup angin. Halaman demi halaman berganti dan berhenti tepat di halaman 213_ " Jika kau meyakininya, maka keajaibanmu akan menjadi kekal untuk selamanya."_

_flashback_

Setelah pesta dimana saat Kris datang bersama teman-temannya, Baekhyun tak tahu jika Kris masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket tapi tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah buku berjudul Miracle in December. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dan membacanya. _" Cinta butuh pengorbanan, termasuk mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk orang yang kau cintai." _ Kris menghela nafas, lalu ia menutup matanya.

"Aku berharap waktu berulang, dan aku yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol waktu itu. Agar Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol, orang yang sampai sekarang masih ia cintai." Ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Kris! Ayo cepat!" panggil Baekhyun. Dan segera Kris menutup buku itu dan meletakannya kembali.

" Ne sebentar chagi."

...The End...

Heheheheehe..

maaf ya..

sebenernya ff ini mw aq publish beberapa bulan lalu,pas MID lagi terkenal-kenalnya. Tapi karena aku gak ketemu-ketemu sama ff ini, dan aku juga lupa judulnya jadi aku mengurungkan niatku. Dan semenjak itu, aku selalu merapikan tempat penyimpanan ff ku, biar gak terulang kesalahan yang sama.. hehehehe..

gimana?

bagus or jelek?

mohon tetap review ya walau cuma oneshoot


End file.
